


五次寒冷队长觉得热浪是个神经病，还有一次他觉得热浪非常辣（HOT）

by Reid_Miguel



Category: DCU (Comics), Flash - Fandom
Genre: M/M, and so many characters more
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reid_Miguel/pseuds/Reid_Miguel
Summary: 五次寒冷队长觉得热浪是个神经病，还有一次他觉得热浪非常辣





	五次寒冷队长觉得热浪是个神经病，还有一次他觉得热浪非常辣（HOT）

1

 

世界上所有人都知道热浪喜欢寒冷队长，只有寒冷队长不知道，好吧，并不是说热浪表现的多甜蜜，而是作为一个并不知道应该怎么表达感情的纵火狂，旁人看了他的行为，四舍五入或者排除其他选项，剩下的只有喜欢这一种解释。

有个伟人说过……这种事还是不要扯上伟人比较好。一代魔术师悠哉游哉坐在荒废了两三天的牌桌上玩骰子，他每次都能丢出来六点，心想我今天应该出去赌一把，看上去运气不错，他这么想就在他就付诸于行动之前。路过寒冷队长的房间的时候，他看到一个黑影，只是一念之间他做了个错误的选择，魔术师永远都没有办法抵抗好奇心，那些不仅能害死猫同时能害死自己的好奇心，他探头看了一眼。“Mick？你在那里干嘛？”他对热浪形状的黑影问出声，扫了一眼坏掉的门锁——不如说它从来没有正常工作过——很好，金属融化的痕迹，也许我不该问，魔术师暗自后悔着。热浪转过头，几乎陷入窗外灯光制造出的黑暗里，他在转过身来的最后一秒将放松的神情调整过来，他的下巴紧绷着，透过护目镜看了魔术师一眼大踏步着路过魔术师的身边，嘟囔着一些类似于“没什么”之类的话摔上门。

“Jesse？你在这儿干嘛？”寒冷队长嘟囔着从床上坐起来，话语之间有一种困倦的黏腻感，魔术师才发觉床上还有宿醉的超级罪犯，超级罪犯减去武器和面具和平日的威严，魔术师竟然一时语塞，“我看见Mick在这里所以……”“Rory？他他娘的在这儿干什么，看我睡觉还是打算在我的梦中谋杀我？”寒冷队长并不像是在真的质疑什么“见鬼的，这两个选项都足够诡异了。”他坐起来试图从昨夜的宿醉中清醒过来，“我们什么时候买过醒酒药和阿司匹林？”寒冷队长举起床头一堆乱糟糟零钱中崭新的药盒，力道不稳地把它捏皱“哦不，我一点都不想知道。”

哦，这真是甜蜜，魔术师走出赌场，并不着急换掉他赢来的筹码，真是甜蜜，他亲吻其中一个，微笑着想。

 

2

 

酒吧并不是无赖帮经常聚会的场所，这是超级英雄的城市，你从来不知道上一秒你还在纵情狂欢而下一秒会发生什么，他们更喜欢安全屋，偏僻，在一片空地和废弃楼房之间，没有吵过头会打电话叫警察的邻居，和看到武器和面具就尖叫逃跑的其他酒客——但是他们还是隔三差五去酒吧惹是生非，毕竟，他们如此讨厌彼此，让他们连续一个星期都和同一群人喝酒打牌诅咒人生是不可能的。

有了外来者就等于有了快乐，毕竟他们不能恐吓抢劫彼此，但是随之而来的就是烦恼，过多的烦恼，男人，女人，异装癖，你来数数看。恨恨目送天气巫师搂着姑娘的腰上楼开房并不是特别陌生的事情，但事情发生了总是同样的令人挫败——凭什么他泡到所有的姑娘？！镜子大师倒并不着急，相反的他饶有兴致地观察着其他人的表情，他敏感地抓住了一个扭着腰走来的女人的身影，显然是冲着他们走过来的，Evan很有兴趣看她到底会对他们之中哪个人开口。

“男孩之夜吗？”女人斜斜靠在寒冷队长身边的空位，连余光都不愿意给其他人留一点儿。“只是出门清理一下头绪，见识人类社会。”Len假笑着抬眼看着她，随后招呼酒保“给这位女士倒一杯酒，算在我的账上。”他显然十分有聊天或者做其他什么事儿的兴趣，而接下来几乎不会出错的发展让Evan没了继续观察的兴致。

然而在接下来十分钟内热浪的行动迫使他继续将眼神黏在那个方向，拔都拔不下来——突然从座位上站起来的热浪走过去，粗鲁地撞到女人的肩膀，抢过Len的就被仰头灌了下去，而显然所有人都因为他的行动困惑不已。“你又有什么毛病？！”寒冷队长拍了拍桌子，瞪着热浪有些没好气地问。“上次你宿醉还没完全恢复，少喝。”热浪使用着他能做到最好的“我是在说事实”语气叙述着“你吃过阿司匹林了吗？那就把酒杯放下。”“你脑子绝对撞伤了什么东西。”寒冷队长坚定地把他推回原来的座位，转过头试图找回刚刚的气氛，不巧刚好撞上女人复杂的表情“吃点醒酒药，亲爱的。”她扯着嘴角说道，而热浪对着自己的杯子喃喃着“我也给他买了。”

女人走开了，脚步不必要的匆忙，寒冷队长用那种“我不知道究竟发生了什么但绝对怪你”的眼神瞪着热浪，他和镜子大师都没有错过热浪试图隐藏的笑容，这个神经病。

 

3

 

将制冷器缩小成一把手枪的确听起来十分拉风，寒冷队长承认这一点，而这门技术也同样的困难，他在学习的过程中大概用掉了全部的学习能力，而他讨厌保养他的冷冻枪，他宁可再做一把新的。队伍中只有热浪和他是使用枪械的，不，他一点都不想和魔术师讨论如何增加黏液的黏性和提高亮度和色彩持久力，而热浪似乎不愿意讨论这方面的问题，更别提他观察过热浪改装升级他的枪，方向和方式都足够随心所欲。这方面寒冷队长更喜欢和魔笛手讨论，枪头增重降低后坐力和哨片角度应不应该增加3度一样重要，他们说同一种语言。

直到有一天寒冷队长习惯性去拿自己的枪，他皱了皱鼻子闻到浓烈的枪油味儿，让他有点不知所措，打开检查一番发现自己的枪已经被细心保养过，一切都被擦拭地崭新，扳机扣动的清脆声音和扣动的顺滑让他同时坐立不安和心满意足。他在无赖帮所有成员都在的时候问过有没有人动过他的枪，没有人回答甚至懒得看他一眼，天气巫师摸着下巴问他是不是自己保养却忘记了，寒冷队长摇了摇头决定不再过问。

就好像会偷吃米粒然后帮他做靴子的小精灵一样，在那之后Len再也没有自己保养过他的冷冻枪，倒不是说他看过那个童话，没有，他是说，他想知道那是谁干的。

魔术师笑得像偷吃了鸡的狐狸说你去闻闻看谁身上的枪油味儿最重，第二天中午他便看到Mick坐在客厅里明目张胆地保养着冷冻枪。Len站在那里一直看着他直到全部保养程序完成，他张了张嘴没问什么，Mick伸了个懒腰露出结实得略显粗旷的腹肌，和Len擦肩而过的时候嘟囔了一句“不用客气。”而Len决定彻底忘记那个关于小精灵的想法，彻底的。

 

4

 

晚安存在于Len的记忆深处，他的童年里还有过那么两年，他的母亲会和他和Lisa道晚安，她会亲吻他们的额头，这大概不是他自己编造出来的回忆，因为寒冷队长没有能力编造出这么甜蜜得呛人的记忆。在那之后就没有人和他说晚安了，他和Lisa每天都精疲力竭地躲避着父亲，然后他逃出来打工，或者犯罪，然后有了自己的犯罪团队，是的，他也没有再和什么人说过晚安。

所以第一次Mick对他道晚安的时候他愣了一下，没有及时地回应，并且像是躲子弹一样侧身躲过了那几个字，Mick看起来并没有因为他的不回应感到受伤，毕竟他是Len而那是Mick，那只是Mick又一次脑袋撞上了什么产生的新想法或者新人格，如此之类的。

但是Mick毕竟是Mick，他坚持不懈地和他道晚安，不管是熬过一整夜后回房的途中看见起来吃早餐（却拿了啤酒瓶）的Len，还是太过无聊的下午决定睡个午觉方便下午打劫珠宝行时，Mick总会说晚安，而且只对Len说晚安。

难得的一次银行抢劫成功，他们快速地将连续序号的钞票打乱分开打算分批拿去黑市，换一些补给和他们随便想要的任何东西，还有酒精，大量的酒精。所有人都累坏了，没有参加抢劫的魔术师负责去采购，其他人都可以选择去睡觉或者喝瓶啤酒醉倒在沙发上，Len晃晃悠悠走向自己的房间，步伐不稳地撞上同样睡眼惺忪的Mick，他比Mick高了不到10厘米，肩膀撞上Mick的下巴，Mick大概太过困倦生不起来气，他揉了揉下巴嘟囔着晚安打开自己的房间门，Len回了一句晚安，没有注意到身后的Mick一瞬间的停顿。

接下来的很长一段时间Len都在并非刻意地等待Mick对他说晚安，而Mick再没有说过，这个该死的神经病。

 

5

 

寒冷队长感冒了，这句话真的不需要让任何人听到，同样含义的句子大概是什么样子的？鱼被水呛到吗？但他真的感冒了，重感冒。

踉跄着走出自己的房间，Len一开始还不知道发生了什么，他只觉得头痛，呼吸困难以及一切除了自己以外的事物看起来都很遥远模糊，然后他重重地撞上第二代回旋镖队长。Owen手上还拿着一个干巴巴的三明治，被他一撞差点摔倒在地上，勉强扶住Len“队长你发烧了？”

这件事情很快就传播地很远，对于远这个形容词我是说大老远去哥谭偷猫女钱包的魔术师也发来短信慰问或者火上浇油，太多的符号和缩写让人看不懂他到底在讲些什么。Len随便把手机摔在地板上，路过拿工具的Owen看见了摇摇头捡起来，有那么一点医疗基础的镜子大师给Len灌了足够多的水，将他安置在沙发上盖上厚厚的毯子，想办法将抗生素和盐水混合起来吊在天花板上输液，干得好，小伙子，去医院干活别再回来了，因为你害得我每15分钟就要去一趟厕所，还要用另一只手高举药水瓶。

天气不是很暖和，安全屋的供暖也很差，封闭性更不怎么样，这大概就是寒冷队长为什么感冒的原因，他现在身上温度滚烫但是一阵一阵地哆嗦着，冰凉的药水从手背注入他的身体里，他甚至能感觉到冰水和血液混合的温度，然后他睡着了。

睡醒的寒冷队长总是有点黏糊糊的，捂在厚厚的毯子下出了一身汗更是如此，他眨了眨眼睛看见有人坐在自己的沙发边上，是的，他的沙发，他可是病人。热浪一副很累的样子，他撑着头眯着眼睛似乎在打瞌睡，另一只手轻轻握着输液管，似乎看出Len对于冰凉的药水感到不适，在尽力捂暖流进他身体里的温度——非常体贴，也叫人起鸡皮疙瘩。寒冷队长决定不告诉他自己醒了，他觉得自己可以再睡一觉，而且重申一次，他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，真的。

 

+1

 

争斗是他们渴望但是尽量避免的，这听起来的确有点不合逻辑，是的，他们意识到了。魔笛手认为他们经常在抢劫的最后关头搞砸一切，有一部分原因在于他们只是单纯地想要放开手去干并且看事情会如何发展，没错，他们都有点不正常。但这一次大概和往常不同，他们不是惹事的那一边。总有人觉得无赖帮在对付闪电侠的时候也许过于懦弱，或者觉得自己比他们更强可以在契石城分一杯羹，可怜的菜鸟。

安全屋只是凌乱肮脏沾染着酒臭就像平常那样，起码上一秒是这样，而下一秒大门被炸开，木头碎片嵌进在空中漂浮的魔术师的小腿里面，他怪叫一声，60%的是兴奋激动或者任何表达他足够积极并且病态的感情。很快他们和这群菜鸟开始你来我往地火拼，对面的头目似乎要在停火的间隙穿插一些自我介绍和一些关于无赖帮有弱爆了的评论，但是真实的世界拥抱了他们并且告诉他们真正的战斗并不是这么运作的。一个菜鸟摸到天气巫师的背后，室内不是Mark的主场，他试图飞出窗外但没人追出来，反而加大了队友的压力，他只能讪讪地回来丢闪电，时不时还要被自己的队友咒骂他们麻木的指尖儿，他甚至都没有企图飞起来。

战斗已经接近尾声，天气巫师几乎要睡着了，好吧，他承认他很松懈，下一刻金属球棍重重击打在他的肩胛骨上，热浪一直被骚扰着没时间去抓自己的枪，赤手空拳击碎了一个人的喉结，他看见Mark受伤怒吼了一声跑过去，掐着菜鸟的手腕卸下武器，同时将他掐着脖子举了起来，很好，这差不多是最后一个了，热浪十分满意地咧开嘴笑了起来，配上他沾满枪油的黑色背心和大短裤，一点都没有降低他的诡异程度。

烫伤几乎是最难愈合的伤痛了，伤口不会很快结痂，而且十分容易留下伤疤，每次看到那块格外苍白的伤口都会提醒你火多么难以捉摸。这就是为什么热浪在试图一点一点烧掉菜鸟的指甲，他知道那有多痛，没人比他更清楚。无赖帮其他人都给他留了点空间，打扫漫天的亮蓝色粘液和血迹，把尸体抬出去处理掉之类的，因为他们都知道自己并不会想要介入这残忍的折磨之中，但他们需要有个信使，有街上的流言蜚语告诉人们这里发生了什么，最后只有寒冷队长留下来确认热浪不会疯得太过头。

“我将你所有的指甲烧成灰然后把他们抹在你的脸上，”热浪一边说一边做着，声音和动作都没有被这个菜鸟的哀嚎挣扎影响到哪怕一点，他近乎温柔地在菜鸟耳边说“你要告诉所有人，这里发生了什么，然后给他们展示你的伤口，告诉他们你没有夸大一丝一毫事实。”他命令着，而寒冷队长只是简单地挑了挑眉。

“你可以不做这些。”魔笛手看着菜鸟跌跌撞撞地远去，他小声和热浪说，寒冷队长站在他们身后没有加入对话，但他清楚Len听得见“你可以简单地威胁他一顿，就像你之前做的那些一样。”热浪并没有因为这个问题迟疑，虽然魔笛手听不出他是真心实意还是早早想好了谎言“没人能够企图伤害我的同伴之后毫发无损地走出去。”魔笛手憋着笑听见寒冷队长重重咽了一口口水，他决定将破败的安全屋留给这两个人，大概二十分钟左右。

 

END


End file.
